


Academy Sex 101

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hux style, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Phasma knows how to please... herself.





	

Hux does have a good tongue, when he stops using it to snipe at people. Phasma has to admit to that, as the last shore-washing laps of pleasure fade out through her. 

Normally she’s gotten herself off alone. Fingers jammed in, or grinding against things, or the occasional stiff and unforgiving toy to ride. She likes the internal stimulus, but nothing beats a good amount of pressure and friction to her clit and some pinching of the nipples.

Being on the edge of being called out for drill or worse at a moment’s notice has lead to creative ways of figuring out how to get there, and fast. So she’s trained her body to accept a little abuse in order to get the payout, and Hux wasn’t objecting to her hip-slamming intensity.

At least, not til now. When she flops back onto the bed, and realises…

Shit. He’s still not had his own happy ending, and she’s feeling tired and muggy. She just wants to drift on the pleasant feeling, and maybe nap in that in-and-out way that’s so nice right after a good climax.

But as he gave her such a good orgasm, she should probably… return the favour? She grabs hold of his dick, which he’d bared a while back and then mostly ignored. He smiles, and she starts to jerk it like she imagines she would do to hers–

“AH OW OW NO NOT THAT HARD.”  


“What?”  


“ _Maker_ , do you want to pull it off?” Hux smacks at her hands. “No!”  


“…how did you _want_ me to do it, then?” she asks, stuffily. “I thought you stroked it like that?”  


“Yes, but not like you’re opening a tight can. Phasma… did I rip your clit off?”  


“…no, but you could have been a little harder.”  


“You tell me this now?”  


“You didn’t ask.”  


“ _I asked frequently_.” Hux takes his own cock in his hand, and starts to stroke it with a more even rate, and without such tightness. “Look… if this is going to be fun, we both have to say what we do, and don’t like.”  


“I had an orgasm,” she points out. “Wasn’t that enjoyment enough?”  


“…you really don’t know what good sex is, do you?”  


Offended, she scoots almost out of the bed. 

“Look… I’ll show you how I like it,” Hux offers, conciliatory. “And when you want to, when you _can_ , you show me how _you_ like it. Just coming isn’t **nearly** enough.”  


Phasma frowns, but then she’s watching his arrhythmic strokes and twists of his hand. His technique is much more involved than she’d expected. “…okay…”

“Trust me,” he purrs. “You’ll never come so hard as you do than if you understand how your body _really_ works.”  


This is going to be a lecture, isn’t it. She pulls his hand off, and puts hers around the weird-feeling flesh between his legs. “I learn better by doing.”

Which is true. She tries to mimic his gestures of before, and finds a few others on the way. Hux lets one hand play with her curls as he moans into the strokes, and she finds the little touches all around her external lips are tingly good. She normally goes to sleep right about now, and hasn’t really tried for a second round. 

Maybe this is the teacher the Academy needs. Too bad he’s all hers.


End file.
